The purpose of this program is to combat non-communicable chronic cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases (CVPD), in developing countries, by enabling clinical research infrastructure development and research training and by conducting research on new or improved approaches, programs, and measures to prevent or treat chronic CVPD. Program objectives are to develop research Centers of Excellence (COEs) with faculty and staff capable of conducting independent and/or collaborative research, as well as training future chronic CVPD investigators at the doctoral and postdoctoral levels. This program is expected to stimulate clinical, epidemiologic, health services and outcomes, health policy, translational, and behavioral research. Animal studies and/or training with a focus on animal studies will not be supported through this mechanism.